the first goddess and the beast
by Egyptian Godesses
Summary: Yugiah fell in love with Atem when she was a child his servant but when a person comes what would happen to them both.
1. Chapter 1

i dont own any of this caerters or the story line.

Pulogy

Long ago when the pyramids where still young there lived a prince that has black tri hair with golden bangs with tri colored eyes. He was walking around in his palace with his servants one of the servants was a girl with brown hair with green eyes and she was so beautiful he wanted her for his own but because she was a servant he couldn't so he stopped and looked at the girl that's name was Yugiah and said

"Please Yugiah don't cry I won't hurt you meet me in my room tonight." Then the little prince was only 7 years old and the girl was like 6 he took her hand and kissed it and he left her because of this she knew that she couldn't stay her brother that has brown hair with brown eyes named Muhad where going to a place called Cairo in Upper Egypt where his little sister can grow up he knew it was not right for her to live as a servant so one winters night Yugiah and Muhad left to Cairo and the little prince waiting for Yugiah was by his bed room door waiting then he heard a knock and when he went to it he saw a old bigger women and she gave him a gift to give her shelter from the bitter cold and the young prince turned the old women away and she warned him to not to be disused by presences with beauty found within and when the prince dismissed her again the women's ugliness melted away and to revel a beautiful enchantress but she was no a enchantress she was a goddess the queen of all goddess named Athorna the prince tried to apology's but it was to late she seen no love in his heart for punishedment she transformed him into a beast that he will be every full moon and all that lived there shamed by his monstered formed the beast staid inside his castle with a magic mirror his only window of the outside world and the rose she offered was a magic that will bloom when he turned 20 years old and if could love another and earn her love inreturened when the last petal fell then the spell will be broken if not he will be doomed to remain a beast for all time when the years past he fell in disappear and who in the world would ever love a beast. He remembered the girl that left him so he wrote to Muhad one day and tooled him everything and to come to the palace. When the letter was sent Muhad went to the palace and left His younger sister there to be out of danger when he got to the palace he went in and saw the prince on the throne looking down on the floor and he said

"My prince I came as you told me please what can I do to take this curse off you?" and he looked at him with yellow eyes like a dragon and said

"Your younger sister Yugiah she will help me." And he said

"Yugiah but your majesty she is too young to come here wait until she is a little bit older the flower wont bloom when you come 20ty years old then I will send her to you." And he said

"Fine when the time comes I will come to the village of Cairo to pick her up and that means it is time I a 12 years old and in eight more years then I will come and get her if you disappear me then you will bring her." And he said

"Yes your majesty." Then he left when he road home he was so scared of his little sister that was only eleven years old and he wondered how in the world would she ever love him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Yugiah I now you new me when I was little like 6 years old but now I am 19 years old and I have become a powerful goddess and in my goddess form I have yellow eyes and yellow hair with ninja clothes and a crown with a eye on it and I am called the first goddess. I woke up the next morning and was glad I was free from slavery and I could go and get to go to town I need to take a book back to the book shop and the person inside the book shop was really nice to me and my brother Muhad but because of all the years he left to see the young prince but for 9 years he has to be like 20 or something years old I missed him a lot and was so mad that I had to leave him but Muhad said we had to and even he his father died and he had to be taken care of with Seto and Isis she was really nice with me. She had brown hair with brown eyes and she was really nice and I missed her a lot when I got in the market place I head to the book store when I got in there I made sure Anubis was not there because he scared me a lot when I got there the book manger named Mr. harkens said

"Ah Yugiah?" and I said

"I bring back the book I bowered." And he said

"Finished already?" and then I said climbing a leader

"I couldn't put it down got anything new?" and he laugh and said

"Not sense yesterday." And I said

"That's alright I will bow row this one." I picked out a book with a key in the middle and was really cool and I read it like twice in a row and he said

"This one you read it twice." And I said

"It's my favorite magic spells sword fighting and a prince in deice." And he said

"If you like it that much you can have it." And I said

"But sure?" and he said

"Go ahead." Then I said

"Thank you thanks you very much.' And walked home reading when I got to the bridge Anubis popped out and I said

"Hello Anubis.' and he took my book out of my hands and I was mad and I said really nice

"Anubis give back my book please." And he said

"How can you read this thing there's no words." And I said

"Because you have to be a goddess or a god.' and he said

"Will this thing is stupid through it away and never read it again and think about important things it's not right for a woman to read the whole town is talking about then you have ideas and thinking." Then I said picking up my book out of the mud and said

"Anubis you are positively evil." And he said

"Thank you Yugiah, what about you come to my cabin and look at my trophies.' And I said

Maybe another time.' Then I ripped the book out of his hands and said

"Anubis I can't some on is coming over and I need to get home and help my brother good bye.' And the little man that was with him named bakura said

"That crazy loon he needs all the help he can get even some one was coming over like the pharaoh of Egypt will come to him.' And then he laughed and I said

"Don't talk about Atem like that and Muhad." And Anubis said

"Yeah don't talk about them like that.' And I said

"Muhad is not crazy he is a powerful and a genies." Then the house exploded and I ran over there to see what happened and saw that Becky went over with the heater again and I went down there to help her out when we got the house nice and clean I heard two horses outside and one was a white horse and the other a brown one I ran up stairs and got my best dress on and put my hair down and when I was ready I heard the door open and Muhad said down stairs

"I am grateful you could come in.' and he said

"Yes but I can't stay tonight because I heard that the wolfs are back and I don't want to get eaten and been it is a full moon tonight.' And Muhad said

"Yes my lord please set down I will go and get Yugiah.' He came up stairs and saw I was coming down stairs and saw I grown so beautiful then I took his arm and he lead me to Atem when I got there I saw it was not him it was Seto and I said

"Hello Seto nice to see you again I hope you are bringing kind to my Atem." And I saw there was another person in the corner of the couch covered up with a cloak and I went to him and kneed and said

"Atem?" and he looked at me and looked at me with angry eyes no love and said

"Yugiah you look beautiful." And I touched his hand and he took his hands out of mine and then looked away and Muhad and Seto put their heads down and said

"Pharaoh why won't you look at her?" and he said

"Because I am angry with her for leaving me alone." And then I put my head down and said

"I am sorry Atem I should of told you when I left you." And he didn't look at me and then I got up and then turned around and when I was going to leave I touched the cloak and put my hand on his shoulder and he took my hand and took it off and then he let go of my waist then I said

"Atem all of these years I haven't seen you and now you don't even look at me like you did.' Then I ran away up my room and cried atem smiled and he sent the cry and then he looked up the stairs with a dragon eye and his eye and then it turned into his dragon eye and then he got up and said

"Get her ready Muhad you too I hope that Becky and Sasha will be ok when you're gone because I need you to come with us never mind I think I should take her with me and leave you hear with Becky and Sasha I want you to stay and now go and get her ready now!" and he did and when he was gone Atem sat on the coach and put his hand on his eyes and Seto didn't like how he lost his temper with Muhad because they were best friends. Then he sat down and waited until I was ready when Muhad went up stairs he got up there and then knocked on my door and then the scent of dry tries went down to Atem and Muhad shut the door and then Atem opened his eyes and then said

"I made her sad why?" and then Muhad said to me

"Yugiah I now Atem is not like he was please forgive him he doesn't mean to lose his temper sometimes he dose but I have to tell you he is not his self like every full moon he turns into a dragon like you every new moon and Yugiah please understand what he is going through like you.' Then I sat up and hugged him and said

"You're not coming with me." And he said

"No Yugiah I have to stay here you go." And then I said

"Ok." Then I got my stuff and went to my cloak and put it on and then my heart jumped when I got out side I went to Atem and Seto and I got in the carriage and Seto took us away when I was in there I knew that Atem was in the darkness and I said

"Atem I have a question?" and he said

"What is it Yugiah and make it quick?" and I said

"Why won't you look at me?" and he said

"Because Yugiah I am blind like a dog and can't see you." Then I went to him and put my hand on his eyes and said

"Heal." Then Atem didn't feel anything then I took my hand off his eyes and said

"Opened your eyes Atem.' He did and he looked at me and touched my face with his hand and then looked away and said

"That was hopeful of you now I can see you now I am torture more." Then I sat back on my set and when we got to the palace I got out and saw it was a full moon tonight and when I got in then Atem said

"I now you haven't been here for a long time and I have new rules for you." And I said

"Ok." Then he said

"Rule one never come out of your room on a full moon, Rule two never go to the west wing and you can go anywhere you like but the west wing do understand." And I said

"I understand but what is in the west wing?" and he said

"Its forpeanded!" and I stepped back and cried a tear and he wiped it away and said

"Rule three you are never to leave the palace walls or you will go to the tower understand." And I said

"Understand Atem." And he said

"Rule four call me Pharaoh.' And then I said

"Ok." Then he took me to my room and when I was in there Atem looked at me going in and said

"You now the people here they will attened you if you need anything but tonight I don't wont them to come in here." And I said

"Ok." And then Seto said

"Invite her to dinner tomorrow night." And he said

"I invite you to join me to dinner tomorrow, That is not a request!" and slambed the door and then put his for head on the door and I put my hands on the door and then I ran to the door and stared to cry and then I cryed my self to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

When it was the next morning I got up and went to my closet and there was a lot of clothes I chose a dress that is black with golden trims I put it on and then I put on a neckless and then I went down stairs and when I got there I saw that the kichten was opened I went in and saw Atem was there he looked different when the last time I saw him like Muhad said he had been cursed.I went in and went to him and said

"Atem?" he looked at me and I saw his eyes where like mine but dragon eyes and then I kneed and said

"Atem what happened to you." And then he said looking away

"The queen of all goddess cursed me because I didn't let her in when she was a old bugger." Then I standed up and hugged him and said

"I am sorry.' Then I left him and then went in my room and got out my goddess phone and I called her and I said

"Queen athorna why did you do this to him?" and she said

"Because he need to learn maners but he has until the flower I gave him dieds if he dosent love a another then he will not be like he was so I need you to show him how." Then I said looking at her

"Ok I will but you have t let him go." And she said

"I promise." Then she hung up then I went down stairs and then I saw he was in the dinning room and I went to him and said

"Atem my lord please can you look at me." And he did and he said

"What do you wont Yugiah." And then I said

"I wont to help you please lets go for a walk." And he said

"A walk why do you wont to walk with me?" and I heard he was losing his temper again then I put my hand on his hand said

" so I can see the place again." And he said

"You og I don't wont to g out there the sun burns me to much.' Then I said

"Atem listen I can keep the light off you if you wont." And he looked at me cofused and said

"How can you the sun is so bright it can kill anything." And I said

"Because Atem I am a goddess.' And he looked at me scared and hit the side of the fire place and said

"You're a goddess how." And I said

"I had it ever secne I was little." And he looked away from me and was so stunded and then closed his eyes and said

"Yugiah leave me alone." And I said

"Atem?" and he said really mean

"Leave me alone!" and I ran out and when I was going out I said

"I am sorry what she did to you she had no right to hurt you like she did please forgive her she is sorry but you got her so mad I think I am greatful she did this because you will learn how to have manners." Then he looked at the door and then hit the wall and said I was out side the door and it was wide opened so I could here him

"Yugiah I wished you told me that you were a goddess so I could get some help from you but because this spell is so powerful I don't know if you can break it." Then I walked off when I was walking I went out side and saw the place was the same and he was right the light was really powerful and then I left up my hand and let the power off the sun's light off me and the land so it could be normal and then it did and I walked on some more. In the palace Atem looked out through his window and pulled the covers and saw the light was not so powerful any more then he saw me walking with something in my hand and then he saw I through it in the water then it dissappeard like a star and then I feel on the ground and breathed normally and then he opened the window and cold air came in and he hide back of the wall and I couldn't see him and I put my hands on my face and said

"Atem why are you so mean when I meet you I loved you but know I cant even touch you any more." Then I got up and walked again then I saw that the place was ruined but normal then I went to the gate and saw through it there was wolfs big ones then I stepped back and I new why the light was there then I went to the palace doors and then I said a spell

"Light bring out you powerful light on the city to keep the wolfs away.' And then a beam of light hit the city and I made sure no one was there I was sure and then all the wolfs ran off and I saw one jumped in and I pulled out my sword and then I looked at the sun and then my goddess from came out and I had yellow eyes and yellow eyes and Yellow ninja clothes and then I had my wings out ATem was shock to see the same wings he had and then I said

"White lighting slash!" and the wolf was gone and then my goddess from was gone and the sword and then I fell on the ground and atem ran out side and picked me up and hugged me and then he saw I was so brused then he said

"Yugiah can you hear me.' And then I opened my eyes and said in a week voice

"Fourth cristal activate and then a big green light came from my side and then in a big flash of light came around me and him and then it was gone and he saw I was healed and better then he saw I didn't wake up and new I was asleep he picked me up and was surpised I was so light and took me to my room when he got there he laid me down then went out and shut the door and then went to his room and then he looked out the window and hit it and said

"Yugiah why did you do that?" and then he cryed and then saw one of the petals fell from the rose and then he saw that tonight was a perficte night no moon and he could have dinner with me but he didn't know that every new moon I turned into what he turned into a Dragon but only a human body but scales grow on my legs and arms and that was it and then I woke up and went to the window and saw no moon when I looked at my clock it was soon when the sun gose down then when it did it raning and then I got my cloak and then I sat on my bed then I saw in the merror that the scales were on me they are yellow scales like the wing dragon of Ra and then I saw it went to my eyes but then I heard a nock on my door and then I covered my face in the darkness and said

"Come in but don't turn on the light." He came in it was Seto and he saw I was wearing a black cloak like Atem but my face was covered and he said

"Dear girl you cant wear something like that." Then I said

"Muhad didn't tell you." Then he said

"Tell me what?" then I said

"I am a dragon every new moon I turned into this." I got up and took off the cloak and he saw the scales and then I took off the thing that was coving my face and was the same and he said

"SO did she curse you too.' Then I shaked my head I was like this sense I was born if Atem nows then I am died don't let anyone come in tonight please tell the Pharaoh I wont be down for Dinner tonight." Then he said

"I will please excustes me and lock you doorok." And I said

"Ok thank you." Then he shut the door and I locked it then he went down to the dinner and Atem was walking back and forth and then Isis and Shada where with him and Atem said

"Where is she I told her to come down why is she not hear yet!" and he hit the fire place and Isis said

"I don't know I now she was to come down but I don't know why." And shada said

"Master do think this girl can break the spell." And he said

"Of course I have! I am not a foul." Then he said

"Good you will fall in love with her and she falls in love with you the poof the spell is broken we will be human by tomorrow night." And then Isis said

"Shada this things take time." Then shada said

"But the rose is bungon to wilt.' And then he said

"She gown so beautiful and will look at me!" and then Isis said

"Let her see past all of that." And then he said

"I don't now how Isis.'a nd she said

"will its time to be nice straighten up act like a jetlman." He did and shada said

"And when she comes in give her a dashing devenare smile." And then he said

"Come on show me a smile.' Then atem smiled and then Isis said

"Don't scare the pour girl." And shada said

"and above all.' And then Isis and him said together

"You must control your tember!" and then shada said

"Here she is.' Then seto came in and said

"Good eveing." And atem grend and said

'Will were is she?" and then Seto laughed and said

"Oh the girl will she is in the broses of, sercstadcents are oh oh she cant come my lord." And then he said

"What!" and Seto guard the door and said

"She cant because something is happing to her my lord." Then he said

"I don't care let me go!" then ran up the stairs and bowned on the door and I went to the wall and he said out side the door

"I thought I told you to come down for dinner!" and I said

"I cant!" and he said

"You come out and tell me or I will break down the door!" and then Shada said

"Master I don't think that can let the girl to come out." Then he said

"She is bing so differfecult." And then isis said

"Jetly, jently." Then he said

"Would you come down to dinner?" and then I said

"No I cant." Then he pointed to the door and then Seto said

"Jently.' And then he said

"I would have the great bresure if you join me for dinner!" and then seto said

"Say please." And then I said

"No thank you." Really nice and then he said"You cant stay in there forever." And I said

"I wont.' Then he stopped and said

"why?" and then I said

"Just come in." I unlocked the door and let him in seto stopped him and said

"Don't hurt her you wont like it when you see what happened.' Then he went in and shut the door and new the lights where off he turned them on and then I covered my face and body and I said

"Stay away Atem.' Then he came to me and saw I was waring the same cloak he was wearing then said

"Yugiah what happened to you." Then I said

"stand back.' He did and I got up and said

"This is why." Then I took off the cloak and he saw my wings where out and scales on my legs and arms then I turned around and he saw I was growning scales on my face and then he said

"Yugiah you had the same curse.' Then I said

"Its not a curse I was born this way.' Then he said

"Yugiah I am sorry this happens every.' He looked out side and saw there was no moon it was a new moon and then he said

"You turn into that every new moon." And then I said

"Yes please tonight I cant I would love to but I just cant then he sat by me and then he said

"what about tomorrow.' And then I said

"Fine but if you promise to control your temper.' And he said

"I promise.' Then he walked out and turned off the light and then I looked and then the door shut he came out and Isis said

"So." She cant she is like me cursed with the same thing." Then she said

"Oh no.' then he walked off and went in his room and saw another flower petal fell and then he sat down and then he looked out side and saw the wolfs were back and he need to talk to the leader he was really scary but not to him. When it hit midnight then I went out and I was in the same dress I was this morning and then I went to the kichten because I was really hungery and then I looked around and in the kichten everyone was talking about me and then I came in and then seto said

"Yugiah your out and about how do you feel.' Then I said

"Fine the freken scales hurt when you take them off." Then he saw I was healed but I had a hard time with one that was on my back then he Isis said

"So what are you doing in here." Then I said

"I am really hugery I came in to eat." They got me some food and Isis said

"We will bring it up to you when it is done." Then I said

"Ok." Then I walked off then I wonted to see the west wing and then I went up and seto stopped me and said

"Yugiah you cant come up here." Then I said

"Please I wont to see him.' And he said

"He is not here please don't come up here." Then I said

"Please Seto let me I wont tell him you let me up ok.' And he said

"Ok." Then I went up when I was in there it was one big room then I saw his bed was all the same then I saw a picture of him on the wall and I touched it and then something lgowed yellow and I went to it and it was the rose the queen said

"I took off the glass and then I was going to touch it and then atem was in there I gasped and I ran away from it and Atem looked at me and said

"Why did you come here Yugiah." Then I said

"Im sorry.' Then he said

"I warned you to never to come here." Then I hide by the desk and he said

"Did you relize what you could of done.' Then flew the esk to the wall and then I said

"Please Atem stop.' And he said

"Gte out!" and then he said again

"Get out!" then I ran I got my cloak and ran outside and Seto said

"Where ar you going.' Then I said opening the door

"promise or no promes I cant stay here for another munite he dosent love me.' Then Seto said

"Yugiah please wait.' Then I got the horse Atem brung and went out in the battle field and a big wolf on four legs scared it and then the horse ran off and then a wolf bumped me off and then I saw it was kicking it and then I took a stick and got it off and I tried to get my sword to appear but it didn't work then a wolf grabbed my cloak and saw the golden scales on my back and then it closed it eyes and another wolf was going to jump on me then a flash of lighting hit it and then atem was by me and then said

"Stay away way from her and leave I told you I will kill you now leave!" and they did and Atem got bitten by one and he killed it and hurt his arm really bad and he fell down and the wolfs ran away I was going to ge ton the horse and then I looked at atem he did save me and I now he was rude but I was not soposted to be in his room in the first place. I picked him up with my magic and out him on the horse and I lead the horse back t the palace. When we got there Atem was laying down and I was using my healing powers so I could get the curse of the wolf out his system and he looked at me and said

"Yugiah are you ok?" and I said

"I am fine don't move this is going to take awile." And then he said

"I am sorry I didn't mean to yell at you or lose my tember like I promise why didn't you use your goddess form.' And I said

"when I am in a battle with wolfs they take my magic away from me because one bit me in the back." Its fine I cant get cursed by it only you could because your not a god yet." And then he laughed and then I was down and pord a hot water in a bowl and dumped a rage in it and then I ringed it and then Atem was touching it and I said

"Atem please don't touch it." Then he graled at me and then he moved it all over the place and then I got it and he yelled so loud and the people there hide for cover and he said

"That hurt!" and then I said

"If you hold still it wont hurt as much.' Then he said

"If you didn't run away this wouldn't happened." Then I said

"If you didn't frightened me I wouldn't run away.' Then he said

"You weren't suposet to go in the west wing.' Then I said

"You need controle you tember for once." Then I put my hair out of my face and said

"now hold still this might hurt a little." Then he gralled and I looked at him and tapted the wound and I said

"Thank you for saving my live my lord." And he said

"Your welcome you can call me atem if you wont." When his arm was healed then I rapped it up and helped him up the stairs and when I came to the door I let him go and then went my own way atem looked at me and then shut the door and he laid on his bed and feel asleep. When I got to my room I got in my night gown and got in my bed and feel asleep.

Cario village

In the nillage Anubis was getting unpationet he wonted to come in the house to talk to me and Muahd said

"Go away she is not here if you come back then I will hurt you.' Then he said

"Tell Yugiah if she is not here tomorrow night then I will kill you and your two cute sisters and I will marry one of them." Then he left and Muhad had to go and tell the Pharaoh that he has to come there if he stays here then he will die he and the girls put a barrer around with them it was really powerful but with me it will be ten times powerful. They went in and made sure that no one can get in even Anubis.

Palace:

It was the next morning and I got up and saw breakfast was here I eat it all gone then I got another dress on it was a blue one a really nice one and I went to the dining room and saw atem was there in the same clothes and I said

"Atem how are you feeling this morning.' Then he looked at me really nice and said

"Good this afternoon can you walk with me around the palace." Then I said

"Sure but I am going to go and do something and then I will." Then I smiled at him and he waved good by and he new his arm was getting better and Seto came in and said

"SO Master was that Yugiah.' And he smiled and said

"Yeah she came to check on me." Then he saw that smile then he said

"Was that a smile.' Then atem looked at him surpised and said

"what oh that I am just didn't feel like this when I was a kid I wont to do something for her but what.' Shada came in and seto said

"Choclets promise you tend to keep.' And Shada said

"No, no something interesting wait a minute what about the library.' And Atem said

"What." And Shada said

"The library.' And he said

"Ok perfect thanks guys and then he ran down the stairs and get me.' When I came in he took my hand and said

"Yugiah I wont to show you something you might like." Then I smiled and then he said

"But first you have to close your eyes.' And I looked at him weard and then he shook his hand and lead me in a room and I said

"Can I open them.' And he said

"No not yet wait here." Then he opened some curtains then I said

"Now can I open them.' And then he said

"Alright Now.' I did and I was so surpised to see so mean books and then I said

"I didn't now you had so many books.' And he said

"You like it.' And I said

"Its wonderful.' And then he said

"Then its yours." Then I looked at him and took his hands and said

"Thank you so much atem.' Then I looked in his eyes like I feel in love with him and he did the same thing. Then Shada said

"I new it would work.' Then I little boy named mokaba said

"what, what worked." Then seto said

"Its very good.' And then mokaba said

"I didn't see any thing.' And then isis said

"Come on mokaba you have work to do in the kichten.' And he talked more and more then I said

"Atem I am glade you are nicer now.' And then he said

"I am nice Yugiah." Then we went to lunch and atem and me where eating and I saw he was making a misse and then atem wipped his mouth with his hand and dumped his spoon in the food and eat like he did and then we were done and we went out side for a walk and then I turned to him and said

"Atem you look really nice today.' And he said

"Thank you I am glade you are having a fun time." Then he heard a howl and I looked and a wolf was there and he was not nice I hide in back of Atem and atem was going to kill him for hearting me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Atem went to it and said

"Sesshomaru I told you brother that I don't wont you to hurt any one.' And the wolf turned into a man with long white hair that gose to the ground and had a china clothes on and a armor around his neck and two swords and he had yellow eyes like me and I hugged atem and he said

"So Brother you have apolgy for me for bitting my arm almost off with out Yugiah I will be died." And he bowed and said

"Sorry brother so did you found someone for me.' And he shacked his head and I said

"You're a wolf right." And he said

"yes and you are Yugiah.' And I said

"yes I have a sister she is like one year yunger then you how old are you." And he said

"I am 13 years old.' And I said

"I have a sister named sasha she is a wolf I think she will be perfect for you but I don't think you can marry her that yung what about when you turn 19 years old and then you can I think she will like you." And he said

"Thank you see you brother and sorry for your arm I will tell my wolfs to back off." And then he left and then I saw a massager come in and gave me a letter and I said

"its Muhad him and my sisters are in trouble Anubis and then he said

"I will send seto to get them and bring them here don't worry they wont get hurt.' Then I hugged him then I saw some water and then some one came out and it was a 17 year old boy he came out of water and he had brown hair with blue eyes and Atem shacked his hand and said

"Zac bro your back.' Then he said

"You now Yugiah right." And he said kissing my hand

"Yes why cant I forget so how is Becky." And I looked down and atem bunched him in the head

"Zac she is coming soon you ideat.' Then Zac was mad and looked at him mad and said

"You don't have to hit me in the head bro.' and then he said

"Then be nice.' And then Zac looked at him and said

"Bro are you back.' And then he said

"What do you mean." And he said

"I mean your not mad and yelling at me any more yugiah did you bring him back.' Then I laughed and atem said

"Yeah she did what about it!' then he said

"Yeah that's atem man you have been a meany secne Yugiah left." Then he looked at Zac and said

"Ok that's it." And he ran at him and Zac said

"Come Atem come and get me.' And then Atem said

"Zac get back here!" then Zac said

"Atem and Yugiah kissing in a tree k I s s I n g." then taem said

"ah Zac!" then he got him and I laughed and he was on top of him hitting him and then they where fighting then I broke them up and said

"Ok guys anogh I hope you will join us tonight Zac.' And he said

'Sure if Becky is comeing.' And then I said

"I think she will soon please go in.' thenhe did and atem brung me to him and I was surpised to see him doing this and then I said

"Atem?" and then he looked at me and I looked at him and then I blushed and he saw the yellow blush and he touched my side of my face then I broke the apeace and said

"Thank you Atem for this afternoon." Then I said

"Atem would you like to join me for dinner tonight." And he said

"yes Yugiah and picked me up and swinged me around and then put me down then I said

"I think we should get ready see you later." Then I ran in side.

Village:

Seto got to my house and saw the barrer he went through and then nocked on the door and Muhad came out and hugged him and said

"seto your back man what is it how is Yugiah.' And he said

"Good the two love birds are falling in love I think Atem wonts me to bring your family with us right now.' And he said

"Ok but I need to keep some one here Sasha!' and then she said

"Yes Bro?" and he said

"Keep the house safe I will come back for you tell Anubis I will be gone for awhile and you can burn his butt if you need to or eat him ok." And then she said

"Ok see yeah.' Muhad and Becky got there stuff and left with seto Muhad said

"Sasha don't eat them scare them." And then he was gone and sasha went in when she was in there some one nocked on her door and she saw a boy with white hair that gose to the ground with China clothes like she was wearing and he had yellow eyes she welcomed him in and said

"So nice to meet you Muhad is not here I am sasha.' Then he said

"Your sasha I am sesshomaru the wolf lord.' Then she said

"No way I thought I was the only one." And he said

"Yeah I have a pack at the palace I will stay tonight then we will go.' Then she said

"Ok." Then there was another nock on the door she looked through the eye scoope and said

"Anubis?" then she said

"Coem with me.' He did and then she turned into a her wolf from it was a red wolf on fire and he turned into his it was a white wolf that had red marks and then they scared Anubis and the people away. Then when they were gone sasha turned into a huma and was in her clothes and sesshomaru too they where laughing there heads off then sesshomaru picked up sasha and took her in.

Palace:

Atem and zac where getting ready they took a bath and got there hair down and now they where getting some nice suits on Zac was ready and atem was having a hard time getting his jacket button up Zac did it then they where ready and Seto came and said

"The ladys are waiting for you.' Then Me and Becky came out I was in a white Egyptian dress with golden trims the one I came here with and Becky had a sparly water design dress that was blue and our hair was up and Muhad and everyone where ready when I came down I took Atems arm and becky took zac's arm then we went to dinner Becky didn't stop talking to Zac and Zac ether and Atem was happy and looked at me all the time then I got up and he said

"Yugiah?" and I said

"Coem on I wont a dance." And he said

"Sure.' When we got to the dance floor becky and me where dancing and Isis sung the song and we had a dance and then I looked at him and hugged him and then he looked at the guys and then he danced and danced then we went out side Becky and zac where the only ones dancing then I looked down then Atem said

"Yugiah do like it her with me." Then I looked at him sadly and he said

"what is it Yugiah." And I said

"I just wont to see my home land I miss it so much.' Then he said

"There is away.' And then he took me to his room and showed me a merror and said

"This mirror will show you anything you wish to see." And I took it and said

"I wont to see my home please." And saw my little sister was there sick with sesshomaru and I said

"Sasha she's sick she will die and she is with sesshomaru and I don't think he nows how to take care of her.' Then he looked at the rose it was all most down and he said

"Then you must go to her." And I said

"atem what did you say." And he said

"I reace you your no longer my personer.' And then I said

"You mean I can go.' And he said

"yes.' And then I said

"Hold on sasha were on our way.' Then I was going to give the mirror back to Atem and he said

"Take it with you so you can remember me and get your way back.' And then I said

"Thank you how much she means to me.' And then I put my hand on his check and ran out and seto said

"I let her go.' And Seto said

"Splended what how could you do that.' And he said

"I had to.' And then seto said

"Yes but, but why?" and he said

"Because I love her." And then I went to Muhad and then we left with me but Becky stayed when we left I shacked good by too him the wolfs where sad because sesshomaru was not back yet.' Then I said

"I will bring him home pertect the pharaoh." And they went in. They went in there human form and stayed there until sesshomaru was back. When i got hoem with Muhad then I went in Muhad got our stuff and then I saw sasha was sick and sesshomaru stayed with her. I took over so he could ger some sleep. I looked ta her and said

"Sasha?" and she looked at me and said

"Yugiah Muhad your back I used my wolf form but someone poisoned me." Then I saw it was a needle and Muhad pulled it out and saw it was half gone then I higged her and then me and Muhad tried our best then a nock was on the door and I opened it and said

"Hello can I help you." And a man I now he had green hair with a green eye with a yellow one on the other side named darts said

"I am here to take your brother." And I said

"My brother?" and he said

"don't worry I will take good care of him." And saw a carrage and I said

"My brother is not carzy.' And bakura said

"He was going like a lonitk we all heard him didn't we." Then everyone agreed and then I said

"No I wont let you take him." And Muhad said

"Yugiah what is going on." And then Bakura said

"Muhad tell us old man how big was this beast." Then he said

"He is not a beast he is our pharaoh" and every on laughed and then I said

"You cant do this." Then Anubis looked at me and he said

"Oh Yugiah I am sorry for you brother." Then I said

"Anubis you now he is not crazy.' And he said

"I can fix this miss if?" and I said

"If what?" and he said

"If you marry me?" and I said

"what?" and he said

"Just one little word and it will take care of this.' And then I said putting his face away

"Never Anubis you will never.' Then he said

"Have it your way then.' Then Muhad said

"Yugiah!" and then I rna in the house to get the mirror and Muhad said

"Let go of me.' Then I said

"My brother is not crazy and I can prove it." Then everyone looked at me and I said

"HSow me atem.' And it showed me and I saw he was like me but worst and I looked and it was full and I new why I was not to see him and then I showed them and they all where scared and said

"Is it dangest.' And I said

"No he wont hurt you I now he is mean but he is really kind and jental his my best friend I left years ago.' Then Anubis said

"I think you feel in love with this monster.' And I said

"He is not a monster I am like him and I can show you and then I turned into my form I was in every new moon and I gralled at him then turned into a huma and took the mirror and he was scared out of his mind and I said

"he is not a monster you are." And then he took the mirror out of my hand and said

"she is crazy then the old man the beast will come out in thenight to take you children this beast is not safe when its head is on my wall I say lets kill him.' Then they all went to kill him and I was stuck in the seller and then sesshomaru howled and the people heard and howled back he told them to pertect the pharaoh and then he turned into his wolf form and broke the door and gave us a ride when we got there they where there and we had to hide then they had a log and then they broke the door and was in then I saw the lights were off then it was on I heard shada say

'Now!" then a caose was in there the new moon and the full moon wa sup and I turned into my form and then I flew up to Atem Anubis went through the rooms and when he came to the room he saw Atem there in his form and then he looked at him then at the road and Anubis shot arrow at him

He standed up in pain then Anubis kicked him out side then he looked at him and then Anubis said

"Get up Atem your to kind and jentle to fight back." Then he didn't mind him and then I pinned anubois to the ground and he saw me and said

"Yugiah.' And then I said

"Anubis stop this now!' then I went to a wall and then I got up and saw Anubis was going to hit Atem I closed my eyes I didn't wont to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Anubis and the villagaers broke through the castal walls and Anubis told them to get anything they find but to leave the beast with him when they where there Shada and the wolfs where trying to keep them out then he had a idea and they all froze even the wolfs when they came in bakura picked up Shada because when it is a full moon they turn into objects and he was a letner and everyone else where what they where and then he said

"Now!" and they all fighten back the wolfs bitted and taiged and seto and every one where having a hay day then Setos girl friend Kasara she hasd blue hair with blue eyes and slave clothes on she turned into the blue eyes whute dragon all the dragons cma ein and fighted with them when everyone was gone then seto kissed her and then Anubis found Atems room and he was sad and everthing when he came in he didn't mind him and looked and when he saw my scales out sid eon sesshomaru then Anbuis shot him in the arm and then psued him out the window and he fee down then Anubis was luiaghing and then said

"get up." Then Atem looked away and Anubis said again

"Get up whats the matter Atem to kind and jental to fight back." Then Atem looked away and then Anubis pull off a stuy and I said out loud

"No!" and then Atem said looking at me

"Yugiah." And I said

"Anubis hold." Then Atem grabbed the stuy and took it out of his hand and then Anubis was throughing it around and then Atem bit it and then landed on him and I said

"Come on sesshomaru." And he went through the door and I got off and ran to Atems room when I was up there Atem hide and Anubis hit a golom and said

"Come out and fight." And then nothing only thing was thunder and rain and he said

"Wherte you in love with her beast where matck she loved you and not someone like me!" then he came out and then Anubis hit him again and then said

"Its over beast Yugiah is mine!" then Atem, bit at him and picked him up by the throught and Anubis said

"Let me go please I will do anything, anything?" and then Atem let go of his anger and said to him in the face

"Get out." And through him on the ground and I was there and I said

"Atem?" and he turned around and looked at me and saw I was in my form and he was in his form and he said

"Yugiah." Then climbed up to me and said reaching his hand to me

"Yugiah." And I took it and he holed on me and said brushing my hair back

"You came back." Then I holded his hand and then Anubis stabbed him and atem let him off of him and Anubis feel in the darkness and I grabbed atem befor he went down there and I helped him up and then he said looking at me and putting his soft hand on myface

"You came back and you look so beautiful in that form." Then I said

"Of corse I came back I dudnt mean to its all my falut I should of got here sooner and thank you I didn't know you where so handsome in this form too." And he laughed and then I said

"Your going to be alright where together now everything would be fine." And he said

"I just wonted to see you for the last time." Then I holded his hand and then looked at him and he died and I put my hand on my mouth and said

"please Atem please don't leave me." Then I cryed on him and said

"I love you." Then the last petal fell and then a bright light came too me and I saw it was the queen I bowed and she said

"Yugiah you have freed him now the pharaoh that you love Atem will come back to you please YTugiah do you wont to be free from that spell too." And I looked and said

"Yes but I will still be a goddess right and transform in my dragob form." And she said

"Yes Yugiah you will still be a goddess it is time for me too take the spell off you and him." Then she touched him and said

"Pharaoh atem you have completed you quest and now I will do mine as I promise you your freedom but I will give you the gift of a god this time." Then she was gone and lights of many colors came down and picked him and me up I closed my eyes I was the first my hand turned back to normal with out the scales and then my feet then my face and then I landed on the ground and got up and saw I was ok but I still had my wings that wont go away and I was my really self again then Atemwas right by me and I wne to him and he moved an di staned out of the way and then he looked at me and his perect hair was a tri color and his eyes where tri and normal like a human and he had everything and then he said

"Yugiah its me." And his voice was back and he said

"Look into my eyes do you recognize you see the man that's here befor you." Then I looked and then I said putting my hand on his face

"It is you." Then he brushed a hair back and we leand forward and then he kissed me and then a big light came around use and then shot to the air and everything was back to normal and everyone except the wolfs of course and after that Atem was back to his people and said

"This is a merical." Then picked me up and laughed and then we were in the throne room in new clothes and he kissed me and we danced around and then Atem said

"Yugiah I wonted to give you this." And he kneed and said

"Yugiah will you marry me." And I said

"Yes Atem.' Then he smiled and hugged me and then kissed me then we danced around the room in delight. We lived for many years and had three children one was a boy his name is Yuma and the other was a boy and his name is yama and the third child was a girl and named Cario like our village the two boys ahd there fathers eyes and my color of skin Yuma had blond hair Cario has her fathers hair and my goddess eyes. When years pasted Becky and Zac got marryed and had a daughter named zuryah she has blue hair with zacs color of eyes blue. Then Sasha got marryed to sesshomaru and was the queen of the wolf pack that guards our town and villages they had a daughter named Samantha and she has white hair with a moon on her head that is full and she learned to turn into her wolf form. Muhad got marryed to Isis and had many children and the queen she finaly said sorry to Atem for changing him and me and Atem and me forgave her then ever sence we lived happy lever after .

The End


End file.
